


Of Pure Heart

by Binary_Sunset



Series: Purimgifts [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: Leta and Newt do homework together in the Forbidden Forest, which results in a magical encounter.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange & Newt Scamander
Series: Purimgifts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314569
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Of Pure Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xslytherclawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/gifts).



> I wasn’t sure if the unicorns in Harry Potter had cloven hooves, but I’ve always really liked unicorns with more goat-like attributes, so this one does.

Leta knew that Newt always felt more comfortable in the Forbidden Forest than he ever had in Hogwarts. When they were in the castle together, even when they were just alone, she noticed his nervous habits rearing their ugly head. He stuttered more, often struggling to even get a sentence out when he was called on in class.

Not that Leta faired much better. With her family history of Dark Magic and place in Slytherin house, no one except Newt ever really gave her the time of day, and she often worried that even that friendship would peter out once he learned more about her.

But when they were out here, sitting relaxed in their favourite clearing, books and parchment spread out everywhere, and Newt just seemed so at home. It made Leta happy to see him so comfortable, even if they were just doing their school work. It was nice to see the tension that Newt so often carried with him loose up, and she no longer had to be fixated on the judgment of her peers. Here in the forest, they could just be themselves, if only for an afternoon.

One lazy Sunday afternoon, as Newt was making sketches in his parchment and Leta was taking notes on one of her Charms books, they heard a rustling in the forest.

They both perked their heads up immediately, though Leta noticed that Newt looked more excited than he did scared. She was sure he knew full well just how dangerous some of the creatures in the forest were, but he was always ecstatic to see them regardless.

As the rustling got closer, Leta felt her hand fly to her wand, ready to pull it out and fight back if she had to.

Once the thing entered the clearing, she knew she could let her guard down. It was a small, gold foal, all lanky legs, and shining, cloven hooves, with a small, golden horn protruding from its head. Leta took one look at it and held her breath.

“Oh,” Newt breathed before quickly picking up his pencil and starting to sketch it.

The unicorn foal continued into the clearing before turning to face Leta. She froze, expecting it to take one look at her and run off. Instead, it rose up on its back legs, and Leta was sure that its front hooves would come down onto her.

Instead, it just whinnied and returned its hooves back to the forest floor.

Newt chuckled. “I think she wants to play with you.”

“I thought unicorns were repulsed by Dark Magic,” Leta countered.

He shrugged. “Well, this one seems to like you. Hold out your hand.”

She held her hand out, palm up and gently cupped, as if she were trying to catch rainwater. The foal lowered its head and nestled it into the palm of her hand.

From out of the corner of her eye, Leta saw Newt’s face light up, right before returning to his drawing.

“Why do you like me?” she whispered to it.

The unicorn just nickered contentedly, still happily relaxing in her hand.

Newt looked up from his notebook. He seemed to be finished with his sketch now and just smiled at her. “I think you’ll find that Creatures are nowhere near as closed-minded as people are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's your art for today!  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
